To Sorrow's Furnace
Overview Summary #Help Galen Trask complete his mission inside Sorrow's Furnace. #Help Kilroy Stonekin complete his mission inside Sorrow's Furnace. #Help High Priest Alkar complete his mission inside Sorrow's Furnace. #Help Orozar Highstone complete his mission inside Sorrow's Furnace. #See Dwarven Prospector for your reward. Obtained from :Dwarven Prospector in Grenth's Footprint Reward :*10,000 XP Dialogue Initiation Dialogue :"Grenth's Footprint is a dangerous place. Many's the traveler to these lands who left his bones by the wayside and his family wondering what became of him. There are three Dwarves and a human here who could use a well-armed escort. Will ye go and seek them out?" ::Accept: "I'll look for them on the road." ::Reject: "I'd rather go it alone." Intermediate Dialogue (Optional, sets quest marker to selected NPC to aid finding them) Dwarven Prospector: :"Who are you interested in finding?" ::Option 1: "Galen Trask" ::Option 2: "Kilroy Stonekin" ::Option 3: "High Priest Alkar" ::Option 4: "Orozar Highstone" Reward Dialogue :"Ye made it there and back, eh? Excellent." Followup :The Final Assault Walkthrough This quest is an effective Sorrow's Furnace primer: doing them in the order presented in the quest log gives players a better sense of what to expect in that underground area. For example, Galen's quest provides a "guided tour" and Kilroy's introduces the zone's unique opponents in easy battles. The final two pose more interesting and greater challenges. Note: none of these quests are technically required; they can also be done in any order. Start the quest series at Deldrimor War Camp, which is the closest outpost and the ideal staging post. To find the four quest-givers, speak to any Dwarven Prospector and ask about the people who need help; choose the one you are looking for and use the quest marker to guide you through Grenth's Footprint. (Alternatively, you can use this map to find them.) After you speak to a quest-giver, he will follow you to the Furnace. Once inside, he will give you the next set of instructions to continue his quest (there are individual walkthroughs for each; see below). Note: you can only help one NPC at a time; if you change your mind about which subquest to complete, talk to the active NPC (who will stop following) and seek out one of the other three NPCs. Once inside the Furnace, complete the quest-giver's tasks and speak to them before exiting the zone; otherwise, you will have to restart the quest from the beginning (which means also tracking down the NPC in Grenth's Footprint). Once you have the NPCs objectives crossed-off on the quest log, the team can either /resign (returning to the war camp) or walk out the portal into Grenth's Footprint to track down the next NPC (it's slightly faster to walk, since the party has to clear fewer opponents). The 4 NPCs and their respective tasks are: ; Galen Trask : Summit Slaves (includes 5 subquests) ; High Priest Alkar : Unspeakable, Unknowable ; Kilroy Stonekin : Kilroy Stonekin (quest) ; Orozar Highstone : Noble Intentions and Noble Intentions Plan B Category:Prophecies quests Category:Repeatable quests